The Worst In Me
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Rogue never believed herself to be a naughty person. But when strong emotions overwhelm her whenever she's around Logan, feelings she can't explain, she begins to realize the affect one can have on another. Logan refuses to admit to anything. However, he can only hide behind his emotions for so long before she forces them out. M for violence and language. Please review for updates.


Rouge just stood there, outside of Logan's door, doing a verbal count of the numerous claw marks etched into the wooden structure out of rage and as a warning to keep one's distance. There was something consoling in hearing the tone of her voice, aware that once she entered possibly all hell could rain down in strong torrents. It was not a simple task to admit her shame and undying love for Logan, but she grew weary of standing outside his door every night, debating whether to take a chance at something greater, at something worth obtaining, or risk losing it all in a heartbeat.

XXX

Logan sat on his creaky bed, trembling hands placed on knees, chestnut eyes fixed on the stationary door. Rouge was on the other side, he can sense her—the manner in which her ample breasts rose and fell with each anxious breath, the monotone voice she used in order to ease her shaken nerves, even the way she gently rocked back and forth on her heels and toes for the sake of doing something rather than nothing at all. He realized that a deathly silence had suddenly overcome her, and incapable of merely sitting there any longer, he began to pace the floor abstractedly.

Unbearable, that's what it was. It required his entire strength to not yield into the temptation to slam open the door, throw her on the bed, and demand what she expected of their relationship while fucking the shit out of her. Interrogation is Logan's forte, extracting vital information from his adversaries with little or no effort, but Rouge was not his enemy and that method would prove to be unbeneficial and unnecessary to both parties involved. Instead he reached into an armoire drawer and snatched a bottle of Heineken from its hiding spot, abusing the substance so it'll numb his mind, his guilt, and his anger. Hopefully.

XXX

She could wait no longer. Rouge entered Logan's room, not bothering to respectfully knock first, only to witness a familiar liquid in a light brown bottle being rammed down his throat. He was drinking again, this time to forget, not remember. If she wanted, Rouge could have snatched the bottle from his hand and hurled it out the cracked open window, which is exactly what she intended as she began to walk forward, but ceased abruptly when Logan turned his head and not his body to catch a glimpse of her through his peripheral vision.

All had gone hushed, any sounds from the mutant and non-mutant world put on mute as they basked in the ambience emitting scorching waves of carnal lust, agitation, and greed. In the way he looked at her, that alone was enough to coerce her unsteady tongue across her untouched lips and for her tender place to become warm and moist.

Rouge knew Logan could sense it, could smell the aroma of a bitch in heat like he had done so many times before. And, not surprisingly, she couldn't care less about how he viewed her or what thoughts stampeded through his mind at that precise moment. Like every other encounter, no matter the intention, once she confronted Logan his animalistic instincts and sometimes behavior would murder every ounce of her equanimity to transform her into this volatile, sexual creature with a seductress's nature.

"What do you want?" he inquired brusquely.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier," she replied, surprised her voice didn't betray the tremors within herself.

"There's nothing to talk about." Clearly, he was attempting to avoid the issue at hand.

"I think there is," she said, having anticipated his dismissal.

"Get out," he ordered, not eager in the slightest to discuss whatever she had surely deemed worthy of another argument. They would just argue over who was right and why he refused to admit to what he knew to be honest within his heart, instead choosing to counteract it by permitting rampant emotions to dictate his every decision.

"No," she said firmly.

Logan finally turned around entirely to face her, seeming more confused rather than angry at her uncompromising defiance. Rouge almost wished she had shut up and complied with Logan's direct order. Almost. To leave while in the presence of an intimidating obstacle would admit defeat in her book; she might as well throw in the towel. But she'd be damned if he controlled what she does as well as what she felt, and it wasn't happening. If it did, she made sure it happened on her terms, not his.

"Look, Logan, we're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. I'd rather it be sooner."

A beat passed. Logan sighed impatiently through his nostrils but made no comment in response.

"Why won't you say anything?" Rouge asked with a voice louder than intended, her pretty moon-white complexion changing a dark red in indignation.

"Please Logan, I'm having a rough time and I want to know I'm not alone in this! Please say something, anything! I can't endure all of this silence and suffocating tension anymore!"

Like vomit, the words erupted from her mouth, salty tears pooling in her shiny auburn eyes that gazed at him with a loyal love. Injustice reared its hideous face; it wasn't fair she had to cope with this despair while Logan appeared to live on unscathed. What she failed to recognize was how this impetuous onslaught of tears, beseeching, and pain were the reason he forced her against the nearest wall while firmly setting a calloused hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Stop. Enough," he growled, breathing severely as if he had just finished a marathon nonstop.

Rouge recalled that look; it was an expression of a man on the verge of exploding. In Logan's case, it was the explosion of an unfathomable libido. A profound and rather cryptic transformation overcame her as she removed his hand from her luscious mouth, a malevolent grin oozing its way along her face. There was no escape from those devilish eyes and deceiving tongue. Logan had been ensnared in Rouge's trap, melting in an insatiable desire while within her fiery vise. She leaned in closer, grinding her waist against his apparent erection, and whispered in his ear seductively:

"You manage to bring out the worst in me, Logan. There are certain qualities exposed that I never knew I possessed. I suppose I should be grateful to be able to let go of all my inhibitions and just enjoy myself to the fullest every once in a while. And it's all thanks to the ravenous beast inside you."

"R-Rouge… do-don't…," Logan stumbled.

It was all he could do not to fall apart in her welcoming embrace, instead interlocking his arms around the curves of her figure into a nearly spine-crushing bear hug; if he had to be in pain, why not her too? However, she merely laughed and moaned at the acute sensation as she licked Logan's upper lip affectionately, thanking God or whoever for creating this gorgeous, brazen animal in human form. Granted he was rough around the edges, but that's what she loved most about Logan. An outcast, he didn't belong to anybody but her. No doubt, the feeling was mutual between them.

Reaching underneath Logan's shirt to unbuckle his brown leather belt, Rouge shoved him away from their position next to the wall and onto the clean sheets of the large bed.

"Hey, Logan, why don't you show me those interesting sex positions you've learned? Teach me. Intrigue me," she whispered alluringly while massaging an erected nipple on the hill of her well-developed breast.

Logan teased her lips with his own, switching places until she was completely enveloped in his intimidating shadow. She was right; he brought out the worst in her, though inadvertently. He turned this humble and innocent young woman into something licentious and impure. However, this did not deter him from obliging their needs.


End file.
